


Drivers' Briefing According to Jules Ricciardo!

by NilleBrein1997



Series: The World According to Jules Ricciardo [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bernie is good with children, Charlie not so much.., Everybody is at Jules' beck and call, Gen, Jules during a drivers' briefing, Jules is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilleBrein1997/pseuds/NilleBrein1997
Summary: Elle has a meeting, so does Dan... So Jules joins in on a drivers' briefing and he's not a happy camper. (set at Monaco 2018)





	

“Elle, you do know that I have the driver’s briefing now?” Daniel asked, trying to control his wild son, who was wiggling around in his arms.  
“Yeah, but I have important work things to be doing. I can’t look after Jules. I have important wedding related things” Elle replied. She was actually going to her first wedding dress fitting, but couldn’t tell Daniel that, of course.   
“What about Nell the Nanny?” Nell the Nanny was a nanny that Raffa had recommended to them as they had told the Massa family about Elle being pregnant with Jules. “You forgot about her?”  
“No, I didn’t, Ricciardo. She was already booked.” Elle defended herself and sighed. “Can you take him with you?” She gave him a sly smile before hurrying out of Daniel’s room in the back of the Red Bull garage. Daniel realised that he would have to take Jules with him, no matter how inconvenient it was going to be.

It was with 15 minutes to spare that Daniel, with Jules in his arms, arrived at the Driver’s briefing.  
“Hi Dan!” Romain said as Daniel took a seat next to him. Jules fussed a bit by grabbing out after the Frenchman, who stuck his tongue to the child. “Junior is with you today, huh?”  
“Yeah, Elle had some wedding stuff to take care, so the honey badgers stick together today.” Jules was moving around in Dan’s arms, filling the room with baby talk and laughter. A few drivers, such as Stoffel and Pascal came over to say hi, before the meeting, tickling Jules as they went for their usual seats in the middle of the room.  
“Of course.” Dan followed after Romain into the room. “Sit together?”  
“‘Course,” Dan replied. Romain found Kevin up at the front of the room, with Esteban Ocon and a few free seats. They all sat down with both Kevin and Esteban turning to talk to Jules. Dan laughed at Jules’ puzzled expression towards the Dane and Frenchman, who were making funny faces to the child.

Max joined them just as the briefing was beginning. Jules moved excitingly around in Dan’s arms, as he wanted to sit with Max. It didn’t take long for Max to convince Dan that he was okay with sitting with Jules for the meeting.

The calm of Jules being with Max did not last long, as he became more irritable and not knowing what to do, Max handed him on to Dany, who was sitting behind them with Carlos. That decision brought new laughter to the room, which Charlie quickly stopped and made the drivers focus on the meeting. Dan shook his head in laughter, thinking about what the public would say to him taking Jules with him to the meeting and what disturbances it had caused.

Nico Hulkenberg also had a try in calming down little Jules, who was getting more and more uncomfortable and didn’t want to go back to Dan, even if he was handed back multiple times. It again didn’t take long before the German had to give up.

Dan watched as Jules got passed around between the drivers during the meeting, and had to hold back a laugh as Sebastian handed a uncomfortable Jules to Lewis. Lewis’ face was one big question mark as he carefully took the child into his arms, not really know what to do. Jules was still uncomfortable, and let the room know. In the end, Dan did feel sorry for Lewis, who trying both to control Jules and follow along in what Bernie and Charlie was presenting in the front of the room.

In the end, Jules’ small shouts of discomfort became too much for Bernie.  
“Lewis, give me Ricciardo, Jr., will you?” He asked, interrupting Charlie who talked about respecting yellow flags. Dan looked up from his hands, over to Bernie, then Sebastian, and over to Lewis and Jules. He could see that Lewis was asking him permission to hand Jules over to Bernie. Dan, who was in a bit of shock, nodded to Lewis with a blank face, and watched as Lewis handed an unhappy Jules to Bernie.

It took for Bernie to sit down and give Jules the backside of a piece of paper and a pen for him to calm down. Dan could feel the relief fill the room as Jules had now given up using his lungs and was enjoying, sitting in Bernie’s lap. The rest of the meeting went well and without troubles. Bernie handed back Jules to Dan with a kind reprimand that this should not become a regular occurrence.

Dan never told Elle about what happened in the meeting, but the drivers would always get a special look in their eyes, if Monaco 2018 got mentioned.


End file.
